


Looks like we are having ourselves a country wedding

by Izzymach14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Childhood Friends, F/M, Swearing, lots of swearing, mostly bethyl, slight maggie/daryl, they do live in the south after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzymach14/pseuds/Izzymach14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beth receives a wedding invitation from her sister, Maggie, she is beyond surprised.  Beth and her siblings have all grown apart when Beth went off to college. Beth is hopeful that maybe this wedding would be a way for her to reconnect with her distant family.  So she sets off to her family farm with her faithful pet tortoise, in preparation for a nice stress free vacation.<br/>However, she gets the shock of her life when she sees who the bride groom exactly is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Sassafrass

Beth winced as the bus went over another pothole and immediately hugged the medium sized cardboard box closer to her. She patted the top of it reassuringly before glancing out the window. The bus was taking the scenic route even though the scenic route in Georgia just meant miles of corn fields.

Beth smiled slightly as the bus passed yet another lone farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere. She was instantly reminded of her childhood home which was a little ways out. The farm always had this secluded feeling which was usually nice but could get pretty lonely after a while. 

It was one of the reasons why she was so ready to get out that town for college. One of Beth’s biggest fears was being trapped in that small town with no way of ever changing. Beth didn’t want to do the same thing day after day with the same people, she wanted more out of life. The minuet she graduated, she had her stuff packed and ready to be shipped to New York City where she would attend Julliard.

Her daddy nearly had a stroke when she told him her college of choice. He was ready to slash the tires of her truck to prevent her from going before her momma managed to calm him down. Beth swore to them that she would write everyday and come down for the holidays before her daddy finally agreed to let her go. Beth knew how hard it was for him to let his youngest go, after all she was only one he had left, ever since Maggie went off to traipse around the country, Shawn joined the army and Daryl……..well Daryl made his choice a long time ago.

Beth felt the familiar ache in her chest reappear every time she thought about Daryl. Beth frowned and straightened up a bit. Nope she was not even going think about anything negative during this vacation. Beth didn’t need painful reminders about the past to bring her down. She was going to bring her A-game and make sure that Maggie has the best damn wedding that this town had ever seen. 

Beth began to drum her fingers absentmindedly on the top of the box as the the vague outline of her sleepy home town came into view. Suddenly she began to feel nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Beth swallowed as she tried to keep her hands from trembling. She was struck by a sudden irrational fear as the bus took her closer to her destination.

She knew for a fact that she wasn’t the same naive Beth who left home four years ago. Living in a huge city had changed her, and she was scared that maybe she wouldn’t fit in with her family anymore as if she was the jagged puzzle piece that couldn’t complete the whole picture. The bus finally came to a stop and Beth peered out the window looking for a familiar face. Seeing no one at the bus stop, she got to her feet and hesitantly made her way down the bus aisle. The bus driver shot her a kindly smile and tipped his hat towards her.

"Got everything you need darlin?"

Beth smiled back and tried to release her death grip on the box in order to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much for everything. I’m pretty sure you are best bus driver I ever had." 

She said cheerfully as she shook the bus driver’s hand. The bus driver chuckled a bit before getting up and handing the rest of her luggage to her. He tipped his hat to her once more before getting back into the bus and leaving her in the dust.

Beth waited at the bus stop for a few moments to take in her surroundings. The bus stop was at the outskirts the town and was usually only used for trips into the nearby city. The town was actually a mile away and Beth waited a couple of more minuets before finally walking down the main road that led to the town. She had never been more happier that she packed light for the trip and only brought one suitcase, granted the suitcase was a hefty, heavy duty one but thank the lord that it had wheels. She had to stop every now and then to catch her breath. Living in the city must have made her soft because she could swear that her skin was melting off. Beth twisted her hair up in messy bun and felt immediately cooler.

She lifted her hand up to shield her eyes and to her relief she could see a dusty red pickup truck making its way towards her. Beth immediately dropped the suitcase and started waving frantically with one hand. As it came closer, she tried to smooth down her wrinkled clothes and held her breath in anticipation. Please don’t be a serial killer or creepy old man, Beth desperately thought as the truck came closer and started to slow down. As soon as it slowed down to almost a complete stop, Beth stepped forward with an excited grin.

"Hi, if you are heading towards the town, mind if I have a li-"

Beth stopped suddenly and stared in shock at the driver. Daryl Dixon stared back with equal astonishment before shrugging a little. He was slouched in the driver’s seat but he slowly straightened up and reached over to open the passenger’s door. Beth opened her mouth and shut it again as she struggled to say something. This could not be happening. Why did she have to meet him of all people while she was out here sweating like a pig. 

Every time she imagined meeting Daryl again after all these years, she was dressed to the nines in a slinky red number and killer heels where she would tell him off while drinking a glass of wine in a sophisticated manner. Instead she was dressed in her comfortable travel clothes which included old paint splattered jean shorts and a long white cotton T-shirt with a snarling Zombie face logo in the middle. Not to mention her hair was ragged mess and her face was beet red. Daryl rolled his eyes slightly at Beth’s gobsmacked expression and the fact she still haven’t moved a muscle.

"Yer gunna get flys in that trap of yours if ya don’t shut it." Daryl drawled and gestured at her to come on.

Beth shut her mouth and shot him a nasty glare. She put one hand on her hip and huffed a little bit as she tapped her foot impatiently.

“Are ya gunna help me with my luggage or ya just gunna sit there and watch me?” Beth spat at Daryl who was leaning back in his seat nonchalantly.

He moved his eyes slowly up her legs before finally meeting Beth’s eyes and smirked a little.

"Looks like you still got legs and arms there. Put em to work girl." Daryl said finally before leaning back even more.

Beth rolled her eyes before walking towards the truck. She gingerly set the cardboard box onto the passenger seat before turning around to haul her suitcase to the back. It was heavier than expected but with one final burst of strength she managed to throw her suitcase in the back. Beth wiped her hands on her shorts before going round to the passenger’s seat and clambered in. She may have shut the door with more force than necessary and was awarded for her effort when Daryl shot her a glare.

"Careful with the truck." He said shortly as he put the truck into gear and they started off towards the town.

"Yes Mr. Dixon" Beth shot back mockingly before rearranging the cardboard box to peer inside. Daryl gave the box a curious look.

"Whatcha got in that?" He asked casually.

Beth smiled softly as she peered inside.

"It’s Norman, my pet tortoise." She said sweetly as she caressed the top of the box.

Daryl scoffed and only shook his head.

"The hell you keepin a turtle as a pet for? Turtles are only good fer eatin. Ya want a pet, get a dog."

Beth gripped the box tighter to her and shifted uneasily away from him.

"Okay first off he’s a tortoise. Second, shut up I like him, he’s my buddy so no eating him ya hear me Daryl Dixon?"

Beth ordered before looking out the window. Thank you Jesus she could see the town getting closer. Beth was getting all wound up and she had only been in the car with the man for about five minuets.

"Yes Ms. Greene." Daryl said mockingly. Beth only gritted her teeth and stared out the window in stony silence.

"What type of name is Norman anyway?"

Beth shot Daryl an irritated look before retorting with,

"What type of name is Daryl."

Daryl let out a short huff of surprised laughter before shooting her one of his rare smiles.

"Hell if I know," He said almost cheerfully in a very un-like Daryl manner.

Beth smiled back before looking down again. The tension in the car had started to ease a bit and Beth started to fidget slightly as she tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t ruin the peaceful moment. She quickly snuck a look a Daryl from under her eyelashes.

Of course Daryl would be looking his best while Beth was looking her absolute sweaty worse. His hair had grown longer since the last time she seen him. It now hung into his eyes which he kept reaching up to brush it out of his way. His face had become more defined. Every time Beth thought about Daryl, his pudgy teenage face always to mind but grown up Daryl was very different, now he was all jutting cheekbones and hard angles. Beth looked down for a brief second before looking away as fast as she could. Oh goodness gracious, it looks like Daryl got ripped when he was away. His tanned arms were sinewy with , lean muscles that flexed slightly every time he took a turn.

Beth swallowed and felt her heart nearly leaping out of her chest. Shit, Daryl got hot. Just great, of course he did. Beth tapped her finger tips on the box nervously in order to stop herself from ogling Daryl again.

"So where you have been goin to college at?" Daryl asked finally breaking the silence. Beth jumped a little before shaking her head slightly. She was being ridiculous, after all it was just Daryl.

"I’m going to Julliard, up in New York City." Beth answered. Daryl let out a low whistle under his breathe. He gave Beth an incredulous look.

"Well look at little ole Beth livin in the big city all by herself. How does Hershel feel about that?"

Beth shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Daddy’s gotten used to the idea. After all it’s not like I’m a little girl anymore, I’m 22 years old and can take care of myself."

Daryl gave her a quick look over before returning his eyes to the road.

"Ya certainly did grow up didn’t ya." Daryl said almost wistfully.

Beth started to feel uncomfortable when she caught a glance of Daryl’s expression. His eyes were slightly downcast and his mouth was frowning. Of course Daryl was always nearly frowning but whenever he combined it with the sad eyes, Shawn always called it his hangdog expression.

"At least I’m not as old as you. Jeez, Daryl soon you will be moving into the retirement home with Daddy." Beth said jokingly and elbowed him slightly in the side. Daryl’s lips curved up slightly and he shot Beth a quick look under his bangs.

"As if Hershel would move into a retirement home willingly. Ya would have to drag him kickin’ and screamin’ off that farm of his."

Daryl joked as he turn the trunk round the bend that will finally take them to the lone road that led them to the farm.

Beth snorted slightly at the image of Hershel chaining himself to the farmhouse before he let anybody take it away. Her daddy was awfully protective of the farm. She grinned at Daryl. She was already beginning to feel more at ease with him, it was as he never left and things were the same between them.

"Are ya here for Maggie’s wedding? Do ya know who that groom of her is?" Beth asked him cheerfully. Daryl gave her a startled look.

"Maggie ain’t tell ya yet?" He asked her with some alarm. Beth’s smile started to fade a little and she shook her head.

"Said she wanted it to be a surprise. Didn’t even send me a wedding invitation just some letter. Why? Is it someone I know?"Beth said with suspicion. Then she had a truly terrible thought.

"Oh god is it Jimmy? Cuz if it is, I may have to kill her. There is no way I’m having that cheatin’ rat as a brother-in-law." Beth said heatedly and scowled ferociously. Daryl let out a bark of laughter.

"Naw it ain’t him. As if Shawn would let her. He bout nearly killed that fool when ya came cryin your eyes out. "

He reassured her slightly before looking away nervously as the farm house came into view. Beth let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she wouldn’t know who she would have strangled first, Maggie or Jimmy. Beth looked at Daryl curiously. He still hasn’t answered her question and he was acting all cagey like. He wouldn’t look her in the eyes and started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. Beth opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he parked suddenly and gestured towards the farmhouse in front of them.

"We’re here, get yer shit and get out." He said brusquely before getting out of the truck.

Beth stared at him in shock. Jeez what the hell was with him? Would it kill him to have some manners? Beth shook her head in exasperation and unbuckled her seat belt. She hoisted Norman up and got out of the truck. Daryl was leaning on the side of the truck with her suitcase and glaring down at the ground. He’s probably brooding about how dumb he is being, she thought snidely as she yanked her suitcase away and started going up the driveway. Beth head shuffled steps behind her and she tried to resist the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at him.

God, why did he have to ruin the nice moment, she fumed as she set off angrily towards the house. For a brief moment, Beth felt something between them, a certain spark. Them teasing each other was just like the old days and Beth felt the ache return full force in her chest. Daryl Dixon was certainly bad for her health but Beth couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He was there by her side for some of the most important moments in her life, until one day, he was just gone and Beth couldn’t help but missed him.

She stopped suddenly and bit her lip in frustration. The drive up to the farm had been sorta nice and honestly she didn’t know why she was so mad in the first place. What did she expect? That Daryl would come waltzing into her life all these years later and profess his undying love to her? Beth shook her head in order to wave the ridiculous image away. Daryl would rather battle a herd of zombies than to talk about his feelings. She sighed and started to turn around to talk to him. She was being ridiculous. It wasn’t like Daryl was a ball of sunshine before he left. Honestly, he had always been surly and grouchy, nothing had really changed except maybe her.

Beth had missed him for too long and she wouldn’t let her stubbornness or pride get in the way of hopefully rekindling their friendship. Beth turned around completely and took a step forwards Daryl. He was standing a couple of feet back and was just watching her patiently. Beth opened her to mouth to say..what? That she wants to be friends and didn’t mind his grouchy self? Or maybe to invite him for a round drinks later which would surely cause the busy bodies of the town to go into a frenzy.

But before she could pick either one, she felt strong arms from behind wrap around her and lifted her in the air. Beth let out a squawk of surprise and to her horror, she dropped Norman’s box. Beth screeched and frantically started to slap her assailant so she could rescue her poor tortoise. To her great relief, Daryl had lunged forward and managed to catch poor Norman before he fell. Beth immediately relaxed and sighed happily. She wouldn’t be able to handle seeing her poor tortoise smashed to bits in front of her.

"Christ, Beth whatcha being such a spaz for? A low familiar voice said behind her. Beth narrowed her eyes. She knew that dumb voice.

"Shawn Samson Greene! Ya better let me down this instant or I’m tellin!" She cried out and tried to kick her older brother’s shins. Shawn immediately dropped her and Beth stumbled a bit before she was able to regain her balance. She whirled around and glared at her brother who was snickering at her.

"You gunna tell on me Bethy?" What are ya 10?" Shawn sneered at her and grinned at Beth’s outraged expression. Beth huffed a bit before sticking her nose into the air.

"I wouldn’t resort to childish methods if you weren’t such a bone head all the time." She said haughtily. Shawn laughed out loud at this.

"Well look at this, my little sister’s gone all hoity toity in the big city. Whats the matter Beth? We, country folk, not good enough for ya?" Shawn said, making sure to exaggerate his accent. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Just give me a proper hug, you dummy." She said as she stepped into her older brother’s arms. She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"Hey Daryl, whats in the box?" Shawn called out over Beth’s head.

"Dinner." Daryl said sardonically and shifted the box in his hands. Beth stiffened and pushed Shawn away to go rescue her tortoise.

"Daryl Dixon, don’t you dare!" She cried out and grabbed the box away from him. Daryl and Shawn both started to chuckle and shot Beth identical grins. Against her will, she smiled back at them. Those two always got along so well even though they were as different as night and day.

"Where’s Maggie?" Beth asked looking around. Her question was soon answered when a dark blur hurtled towards her and nearly tackled her to the ground. Beth shrieked in joy and hugged her sister back just as tightly. Maggie stepped back and smiled at Beth.

"I’m so glad you could make it!" Maggie said happily before letting go of Beth to look her over. Beth grinned at her.

"I wouldn’t miss ya wedding for anything! Who’s the lucky guy?" She said stepping back and looking around for the unknown suitor. Maggie smiled widely and walked over to Daryl and Shawn. She looped her arm around Daryl and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ya already met him!" She exclaimed happily and snuggled closer to Daryl. Beth felt her stomach drop and she froze in horror.

"Beg your pardon?" She murmured, as she started to feel faint.

"I’m gettin married to Daryl, Maggie said happily and beamed at her sister, "Isn’t that great?"

Beth felt the color drain out of her face as she watched her sister drape over Daryl.

"Super." said Beth faintly and watched as every body began to walk towards the house. She could see Maggie saying something to her but the only thing she could do was nod.

Her sister was getting married to Daryl Dixon, the guy that Beth has been in love with for practically half of her life.

God damn this was going to suck ass.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Beth leaned against the headboard of her bed and blankly stared at the wall. Norman was happily chewing a piece of lettuce on her lap. She ran her fingertips over the bumpy ridges of his shell. He was happy to be out the box and would probably be off exploring the room, if Beth wasn't onto holding him. She closed her eyes and listened  to his rhythmic chewing. It was a nice soothing crunching sound. She tried to focus on that sound instead of the horrible feeling in her chest. It was as if some one had reached into Beth and was squeezing her heart, and every time she pictured Maggie and Daryl together, the hand kept clenching tighter and tighter. Beth wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey Norms, did I ever tell ya about the time I first laid eyes on Daryl?" Beth jokingly asked her tortoise.  She took another deep breath before continuing,

"Shawn came home one day, all bloodied up with a bent bicycle. He was cryin' but he didn't say a word to nobody, just ran up to his room. Momma went up to talk to him and when she came back down, she had this wild look in her eyes. She jumped right into the car and took off. By the time she came back, it was already supper time, and daddy was all in a panic but Momma just strolled right  into the living room with Daryl and announced that he was going to live with us. "

 Beth paused and let out a short little laugh. She knew she sounded crazy, talking to her tortoise like this. But somehow she was starting to feel a little better.

Beth have done her best to not think about Daryl after he left the farm. It hurt like hell when he left but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. The thought of Maggie and Daryl being together this whole time and Beth not knowing ...just sucked.

She felt like a foolish little girl to think that she and Daryl could ever have a deeper relationship.  He probably just thought of her as a clingy little sister. Beth lifted Norman out of her lap and placed him back into his box. She then flipped her right arm over and gently ran her fingers across the white puckered scar across her wrist. Beth narrowed her eyes and got up from the bed. She was stronger than this. She wasn't some weak girl who's life is over because a guy didn't like her back.  She needed to be strong for Maggie. Maggie deserved happiness and Beth was going to do all she can to make sure that Maggie has the best wedding ever. Beth wasted enough tears on Daryl Dixon to last her a lifetime. A sudden loud knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Beth are ya in there? Its time for dinner."  

"Yeah, give me one sec Shawn!" Beth hollered back before rushing towards her mirror.

She quickly tied her hair back in a neat pony tail and leaned forward to study her face. Her eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were splotchy. She sighed and went over to open the door. Hopefully nobody would notice that she had been crying, if anything else, she could always blame her red eyes on allergies. Shawn was leaning against the door frame. He was to preoccupied with his phone to even notice Beth standing front of him.

"Jeez, took ya long enough." He said as he shoved his phone into his pocket. When he finally looked up, he looked taken back.

" Whoa Beth, are ya alright?" He asked in alarm as he looked her over.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Beth answered, trying to sound  up beat and cheerful.

"Cuz you look like crap." Shawn stated bluntly before crossing his arms and giving her a serious look.

" Don't lie to your older brother and tell me what's the matter?"

Beth shrugged and smiled up at him. " There's nothing wrong, I'm perfectly happy." She said lying through her teeth.  Shawn gave her a dubious look before uncrossing his arms. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared down at her.

"Beth, tell me the truth, are you 100% okay with this whole Maggie and Daryl thing?"

To Beth's horror she could feel tears welling up.

"Shit." She hissed and quickly rubbed her eyes.  She thought she was done with crying but Shawn's sympathetic tone had started her up again. Shawn's eyes widen in panic and he began to pat the top of her head while making a weird cooing noise.  Beth looked at him in puzzlement.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked while ducking her head to avoid his erratic patting.

"Obviously I'm comfortin' you. Ya know I hate seeing you cry." He said anxiously and renewed his efforts pat her head again. Beth burst out laughing as she ducked under his arms.

"In what world, is patting me like a dog comforting?" She teasingly asked. Her sadness was starting to ebb away. Maybe Shawn's spastic way of comfort did work, although there was no way she was going to tell him that.

" I dunno. It always worked on Bessie."

Beth tilted her head to the side. " Who's Bessie, your girlfriend?"

" Naw, ya know Bessie, the sow that dad has out back." He said casually before he realizing what he just said. 

"Crap! Not that I'm callin you a pig or anything." He said desperately but it was too late. Beth was already half way down the stairs.

"Moooooooom, Shawn is makin fun of me!"  She yelled as she reached the landing of the stairs. She turned to stick out her tongue at him but shrieked as he collided with her. Beth flew back and they both tumbled into the kitchen before they went sprawling on the floor. Beth groaned as she felt half of Shawn's body crushing her organs.

"Get off!" She gasped out. Shawn rolled off her and sat up. He only took one look at her before bursting out laughing.

Beth sat up and scowled at him. " Stop laughin you jerk it wasn't funny."

Shawn grinned at her and reached out to ruffle her hair. " You are such a klutz." He said affectionately before standing up.

He reached his hand out and stared at Beth expectantly. Beth smiled back and grabbed his hand so she could hoist herself gently off the ground, instead Shawn yanked her up as hard as he could. Beth felt herself fly forward and she nearly fell flat on her face if a pair of strong arms hadn't reached out to grab her. Beth froze as she found herself pressed up against Daryl's chest with his arms encircled around her. Beth tilted her head back to look at him. Daryl was staring down at her with an concerned look.

"What are y'all doing? " He asked as he glanced at Shawn with confusion.

 Shawn smiled but didn't answer his question. He was watching Beth and Daryl with a speculative look.

Beth gingerly released her death grip on his shirt and took a step back. Her heart was thumping wildly and Beth was trying her hardest not to look into his eyes. Her plan to survive the upcoming wedding was to avoid Daryl at all cost and being all snuggled up in his arms was certainly counter productive.

"Did ya need something in particular?" She asked Daryl, trying control her breathing. She hoped she sounded casual, instead of a deranged Tweety Bird.  Whenever Beth got nervous, her voice went all squeaky as if she just chugged down a canister of helium. Beth rolled her eyes as she heard her dumb brother laughing behind her. She discreetly tried to flip him off.  

Daryl was watching the siblings with narrowed eyes.

"Your mom told me to get y'all for dinner. She wants to have dinner outside on the picnic benches." Daryl said slowly, still watching them with suspicion.

Shawn fist pumped the air before bounding out the kitchen door. Beth smiled at his enthusiasm, all you had to do was mention food and Shawn practically begins to salivate. Beth realized Daryl was still watching her and she cleared her throat nervously.

"So,um, whats for dinner?"

Daryl smirked. "Pigs feet and peanut butter."

 

Beth grinned at him. "Ya know that was surprisingly delicious, even though that camping trip was an absolute nightmare." 

"The trip wouldn't have been so bad if ya didn't yer self lost in the forest."

"Me! You were the one who pretended to be some killer bear!"

"Well if yer weren't such a scaredy cat, then ya would of been fine."

"It was your ugly mug that had me screaming to the hills."

"Oh yeah? Well it was my ugly mug that went and got yer ass out of that forest."

Beth and Daryl both glared at each other before looking away. Daryl crossed his arms and scowled while Beth placed her hands on her hips and seethed quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair when she accidentally locked eyes with Daryl. He was peeking at her from underneath his fringe but froze when she caught him. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Beth started to giggle. Their whole argument was ridiculous and honestly that camping trip was one of her favorite memories.  Daryl stared at her in confusion before the corners of his mouth started to tilt up. Beth clasped her hands over her mouth in order to muffle her laughter but it was no use, the sight of Daryl's face set her off into hysterical laughter. Daryl was grinning slightly and watching Beth out of the corner of his eyes.

"You finished?" he asked dryly as Beth finally managed to get a handle on herself.

"Yup. All done. " Beth said happily.

"Good. What was that bout anyway?"

Beth shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt like it. It's good to get things off ya chest you know."

Daryl smiled slightly although it was tinged with a bitterness that he couldn't hide. " I understand that. Come on, everybody's probably waitin on us." He said gruffly.

"Wait."  Beth blurted out as Daryl turned to head out the kitchen. He looked back at Beth impatiently.

"What?"

Beth fidgeted slightly before lunging forward and wrapped her arms around Daryl's chest. This was a bad idea. Quite possibly one of the dumbest things she had done in a while but she had to know what it felt like before Daryl belonged to Maggie forever. Daryl didn't know what to do with his hands and settled for lightly holding on to Beth's elbows.

Beth closed her eyes for a brief moment and tried to commit every detail to memory. Beth was only slightly shorter than Daryl and she nestled into the crook of his shoulder. He smelled like fresh soap and motor oil. She smiled slightly and tilted her head back. Daryl's eyes always reminded her of rain clouds. They were a dark grey-blue color that constantly changed with Daryl's moods. When he was happy, his eyes reflected the light and shone like shards of glass. When Daryl was pissed, his eyes darkened into a swirling dark blue that reminded Beth of the ocean during a proper storm, where the waves are churning and crashing upon the rocks.  Daryl's face was blank and impassive, he was staring  straight ahead and Beth could feel the tension in his  body. She reluctantly let go of him and took a step back. 

Her face began to heat up as she realized what she just done. Ugh, She was being dumb again. She shouldn't be off canoodling with her sister's fiancee, it was wrong. Beth felt even worse when she saw how uncomfortable Daryl was, he probably hated the hug. Beth felt ashamed and she had a desperate urge to make things right again.

"Sorry, I just really missed you."  She muttered and backed away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes any more, not after she just hug assaulted him. Still not looking at Daryl, Beth tried to squeeze past him to get out the kitchen when she felt gentle tug on her hand. She looked back at Daryl in surprise. He was holding her hand softly and looking at the ground.

"Missed ya too."

It was so low and quiet that Beth almost missed it, but when she saw the tips of Daryl's burn bright red, she began to grin wildly.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it." Beth said playfully. Daryl's head shot up to glare at her but he stopped when he saw her smile and mirthful eyes. His eyes softened and he looked down at their hands. Daryl looked at Beth again and gave her a lopsided smile.

"You heard me. Ain't gunna repeat it." He said and tugged her closer. 

Beth's heart was hammering and her throat suddenly felt abnormally dry.  For a moment, she forgot about everything. Maggie, the wedding,  the wedge that was driven between them when Daryl left, none of that mattered. Standing here in this kitchen with him, Beth felt like everything had been reset and she was given another chance with him to tell him her true feelings, something she could have never done in the past. 

"Daryl...I-"

"What are you two doing?" 

Daryl dropped Beth's hand as if it scorched him and nearly flung himself backwards. Beth sighed and turned to face her sister who was standing in the doorway. And just like that, the spell was broken, reality caught up to them. 

Beth shrugged casually, "Daryl was just showing me his new scars on his hands. The boy's pretty accident prone, Maggie, ya better watch out for him." She pasted a fake smile on her face and batted her eyelashes for dramatic effect. 

Maggie gave them both a searching look before nodding slowly.

"...Okay. Come on everybody's waiting for you."  She said finally. Beth scooted past Maggie and walked out the door. She could hear hushed whispers behind her, but she kept on going. Her head was spinning and she felt like she just ran a marathon. Beth finally made it to the picnic table and slid in beside Shawn, who was already stuffing his face with corn on the cob.  He gave her a sly smile.

"So you and Daryl were in there for a long time. Whatcha y'all talked bout. " Shawn teasingly asked her. Beth shrugged.

"Nothin important." She said tonelessly.

She began to pile her paper plate with food and avoided looking in the direction of Daryl and Maggie. She just felt tired...tired of getting her hopes up and tired of being disappointed. She should just keep her head down and focus on the wedding. She didn't want to be some home wrecker before Daryl and Maggie even tied the knot. She will have to keep her guard up and ensure that what happened in the kitchen, won't happen again. Beth sighed and stared down at the mound of food on her plate. She should have never came back. Beth was startled by her thoughts when she saw Shawn's hand swipe a chicken leg off her plate. Beth turned to shoot him an irritated look but paused when she saw his unusually serious expression.

"I'm rootin' for ya." He said simply and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"And if ya ever need anybody to talk to, ya can talk to me." He added before redirecting his attention to the chicken leg and chomping on it ferociously.  Beth laughed and slung her arm around his shoulders.  

"Thanks." She whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Shawn could be annoying and ridiculously over protective but he was still the best brother in the world. Beth didn't know what she would do without him. Shawn grunted in acknowledgement and continued to inhale his food.  Beth turned her attention to her own food and just as she was about to take a bite of her mashed potatoes, she could feel somebody staring at her. Beth looked up in time to catching Daryl watching her before he quickly averted his eyes and started to shovel food into his mouth. Beth glanced away and saw Maggie frowning at her. Maggie got up from her seat and made her way over to Beth.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec." Maggie said and walked away, not even waiting for a response.

Beth quickly scrambled up and followed her. Maggie didn't say a word to Beth as they made their way away from every body else. Maggie finally stopped in front of the barn and turned to face Beth. Beth watched her warily. She didn't know what to expect. Would Maggie threaten her with bodily harm if she ever went near Daryl again or would Maggie simply start screaming at her and they would duke it out. Maggie straightened up and gave Beth a pleading look.

"I need to marry Daryl." She said quietly.

 

Beth instantly became defensive.

" I know that and I'm not tryin to get in the way of anything, Beth paused and looked at Maggie,  Wait what do you mean you need to marry Daryl?  Don't you want to marry him because you love him?"  

Maggie smiled sadly at her. "It's complicated." 

"No it's not! You either love him or you don't. There ain't nothin complicated bout that." Beth said heatedly to her. She was slowly becoming infuriated. If Maggie was playing some twisted game with Daryl, then Beth wasn't going to back down.

Maggie shot her a scathing look. "What do you understand bout love? You're just some kid with a crush." 

Beth clenched her fist and stepped forward. Her and Maggie were nearly standing nose to nose. 

"I know a lot more bout love than you obviously. You're gettin married to some one that you aren't even in love with. " 

"I told you it's complicated. I just want you to back off already, Daryl and I are gettin married and I don't need you makin a mess of things." 

"Sounds like you are already in some kind of mess if you're ready to go through with a sham wedding. Why did you have to pick Daryl? Couldn't you have picked anybody else?!" 

Beth could feel the rage simmering in her chest, ready to boil over. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Maggie looked away from Beth and stared angrily towards the house.

"Don't ruin this for me. You have no idea what I've been through. Why you were off pretending to be a singer in New York, I was-"

Maggie broke off and took a deep breath. She glared at Beth one last time and stomped off.

As Beth watched her older sister walk away, she had the urge to just chuck rocks at her. Everything was so much simpler when they were kids and they could fight it out. Beth growled to herself and started pacing.

If Maggie didn't love Daryl, then this whole wedding was pointless. The heartbreak and anguish Beth felt was completely unnecessary and her fingers were itching to go and knock some sense into Maggie and Daryl.

Beth and Daryl had something, she just knew it but it always seem like something just got in the way. Beth was used to letting Maggie have her way but not this time.

Beth wasn't just going to sit back and watched her sister marry the love of her life if Maggie wasn't even in love with him.  

Daryl deserved better than that. Even Maggie deserved better than that even if she was actin like a jerk.

Beth smoothed out her clothes and set off towards her family.

She had a wedding to stop.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for the nice comments! They just really made my day and I'm so glad people are enjoying the story! You guys motivated me to not give up on this story so thank you very much. :) The story was originally going to be three chapters but as I type this out I realized it's probably going to be longer. There is a lot to reveal and soon all questions shall be answered. Thank you for reading!


	3. Good intentions and Chicken Noodle Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Thank you for hanging in there. Next chapters will be out sooner since Spring Break is going to start soon. Thank you so much for the comments. I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I meant for this story to be a fluffy romantic comedy but this chapter turn out way darker than I intended. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I swear that questions shall be answered soon.

Beth crossed her arms and sulked in the corner. The farm house was filled with practically the whole town, who came out to celebrate the engagement of Maggie and Daryl. Ever since the confrontation by the barn, Maggie have been going to great lengths to keep Daryl and Beth from being alone together. Despite Beth's best efforts to corner Daryl and demand the truth about the wedding, Maggie always seem to be one step ahead of her, whisking Daryl away for some errand or chore that had to be done at that very moment. It was nearly impossible to get Daryl alone without Maggie hovering over them. To make matters worse, Daryl was also actively avoiding Beth, acting all skittish and refusing to even look at Beth in the eyes. 

Beth sighed and swished around the cheap beer in her red plastic cup. She tilted the cup and drank nearly half of it in one gulp. She scrunched up her face in distaste and wiped her mouth. Bleh, that was some gross beer. She didn't even liked alcohol that much but she felt she had to hold at least something in her hands to make herself belong. The party was growing rowdier by the second. Most of the older folks, like her parents, have all gone down to the town's bingo hall to socialize and gossip, while the younger generation were partying it up at the farm house. 

Beth took another slower sip of her drink as she scanned the room for any sign of Maggie and Daryl. She was wedged in the corner of the living room, trying to hide in the shadows and avoid all human contact. Half of her former classmates were grinding on each other to the steady beat of some new rap song and the other half were getting absolutely wasted in the kitchen. Beth winced as she heard a crash and raucous cheering coming from the other room.  
She reluctantly left her safe corner and ventured towards the kitchen where the cheering was growing louder. She cautiously peeked her head into the kitchen and rolled her eyes as she saw Shawn cheerfully being held upside down, drinking from a big ass keg of beer, as his former football team cheered him on. Beth sighed and leaned against the door frame watching her older brother being helped to his feet as he raised his hands in victory. Shawn had a huge smile on his face as he stumbled around drunkenly before he caught sight of Beth. 

"Beth! Whatcha doin over there? Come take a shot!" 

Beth shrank back at the scrutiny of everybody's gazes and smiled weakly at Shawn, hoping he get the message and leave her alone. Unfortunately her dumb brother was too drunk to notice or care about her unease and headed towards her. Everybody cleared a path for Shawn as he barreled through the crowd. He stumbled to a stop in front of her and would have fell on his ass if Beth didn't reach out to steady him. Shawn swayed on his feet and had a dopey smile on his face as he looked at Beth. Beth started to feel uncomfortable, it felt as if the whole room was just staring at her and Shawn. 

"Did ya need anything?" She asked hesitantly. Shawn shrugged and leaned his face closer.

"I know a secret bout Maggie and Daryl." He whispered tauntingly. 

Beth bit her lip and looked around nervously. Was it possible that Shawn knew that the whole wedding was a sham? She wanted to confide into somebody about her suspicions and even though Shawn was as drunk as a skunk, he was looking to be her best option. Perhaps he could be her ally in helping putting a stop to this bogus wedding? After all he is Daryl's best friend and would probably be able to tell if Daryl is actually in love with Maggie or if it's all just some act. Beth made up her mind. Deciding to trust Shawn, she leaned forward to ask him what exactly did he know but before she was able to, Shawn clutched his stomach with a queasy expression on his face. 

"I don't feel so good." He murmured before lunging forward and throwing up all over Beth. She stood there shocked, as Shawn's cold, rancid vomit soaked her shirt and dripped down onto the floor. 

She looked down and shuddered as chunks of partially digested food clung to her jeans. Shawn was bent over still emptying his stomach all over momma's favorite Persian rug. When he was finally done, he looked up and caught sight of Beth. He winced and straightened up but immediately started to sway.

"Fuck, my bad Beth." he slurred out as his eyelids started to flutter and before Beth could even move, Shawn was passed out on the floor. 

Beth sighed and looked around for assistance. Almost everybody were fleeing the kitchen as fast as they could, trying their hardest to step around Shawn's prone body and Beth's puke covered self. Beth could feel the goosebumps rise on her arm as the cold air blasted her damp body. She stretched out her arm to grasp the edge of a football jersey that was hurrying by her. The owner of the jersey paused and looked back at her with wide eyes. Beth narrowed her eyes as she studied the face in front of her, trying to remember his name. The guy looked to be about Shawn's age. He was tall and broad shouldered and had his golden blonde hair shaved in buzz cut. His brown eyes were far apart and his nose was slightly misshapen as if somebody broke his nose and it never healed properly. He was shuffling his feet nervously and trying his best not to look at Beth in the eyes. Beth gasped and snapped her fingers.  
"You're Green bean aren't you?" She exclaimed, pleased that she guessed his nick name at least. Green bean's face soured and he shot Beth a glare.

"Don't call me that." He muttered and looked away, looking petulant.

Beth winced as she suddenly remembered that whenever Shawn spoke about Green Bean, it was in an usual dismissive way. He would often remarked that Green Bean was pretty terrible at football. Although, he still seem to be wearing his old jersey with pride after all these years, so he couldn't have been that bad. Beth shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him.   
"Sorry. My name is Beth and I could use a little help. Do you think you can help me carry my brother to his room? I would greatly appreciate it." She said sweetly and smiled up at him.   
Green bean look conflicted as he glanced towards the door, where the party was still going strong, but as he looked down at Beth's face, his shoulders slumped in resignation and he gave her a curt nod. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Shawn's chest. Beth quickly moved towards Shawn's feet where she wrapped her hands around his legs. Green bean and Beth hoisted her unconscious brother up and slowly made their way out of the kitchen. 

Beth could hear jeering and laughter as she carried her passed out brother and tried to concentrate on getting Shawn safely up the stairs. She didn't know what those jerks were laughin' bout it wasn't like any of them were gunna remember this night in the morning anyway. By the way some of the guest were chugging down their beer,she had a feeling that most of them were going to be passed out real soon. Beth made a mental note to shut down the party as soon as she changed and dropped Shawn off in his bed. Her arms were already aching from dragging Shawn's heavy self up the damn stairs. She was defiantly done transporting passed out drunk people for today. One was enough. 

Beth and Green bean finally made it to the top of the stairs, and Beth had to walk backwards in this weird shuffle to get to Shawn's room. She nudged the door open with her elbow and her and Green bean sort of tossed Shawn onto his rumpled bed. Shawn flopped onto his bed and curled up on his side. His snores soon filled the room while Beth and Green bean stood awkwardly by his bed. Beth flexed her fingers slightly so they wouldn't cramp up and smiled at Green bean.

"Thank you so much for your help. You're the best." She said cheerfully, not even bothering to lower her voice. She doubt that an earthquake could even wake up her brother. 

"My name is Brian." He said slowly. Beth blushed and looked down.

"I knew that Gre-Brian." She assured him, hoping he didn't hear her slip up. Brian smirked at her and crossed his arms. 

"Uh huh, sure ya did." He said teasingly. Beth smiled at him and tried to think of what else she knew about him. 

The only thing she could think of was that Shawn and Daryl didn't think too highly about him and often complained about his overuse of AXE aftershave.   
Brian took a step towards her and loomed over her. Beth froze and gazed up at him in surprise.  
He licked his lips slowly and looked deep into Beth's eyes.

"Ya know I always thought of you as the pretty one." He said huskily. 

Beth blinked a couple of times and then wrinkled her nose in distaste. Oh gross, Shawn and Daryl were right Brian defiantly uses too much AXE. She took a couple of steps back and watched him cautiously.

"That's different. Usually Maggie is the one who gets all the guys." She said lightly. 

She gave Brian a tense smile before turning away to walk out of the room. Her heart beat was increasing steadily and her mouth felt dry. She could recognize the panic that was unfurling within her. She had the desperate urge to run away from Brian, away from his leering eyes, away from his too big hands that were reaching out to grab hold of Beth, away from his sick smile as he looked her up and down. 

She had one foot out of the room before she felt a large calloused hand grab hold of her arm and tugged her back. Brian spun her around to face him and looked at her with a sickening grin.

"I reckon I deserve a proper thank you." He said menacingly and smiled as Beth tried to twist out of her grip.

"Let go of me!" She demanded and tried to claw his face. Brian easily smacked her hands away and chuckled as if she was some amusing pet.

Beth could feel the the scream that was threatening to burst out. He was too big and strong for her. She felt helpless again. He was goin to break her and there wasn't anything she could do. She wasn't strong enough just like last time. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, a place where big brutes like Brian didn't exist, a place that was filled with good people. 

"What the fuck do you think you are doin?" 

Beth's eyes flew open at the sound of the rough and raspy voice filled with rage. She could see Daryl standing in the doorway, watching them in disgust. He took a step towards Brian, who was in a frozen stupor, and cracked his knuckles.

"I asked ya a question boy. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing.?" Daryl said slowly and clenched his fists.

Beth had never seen him so angry before. His dark blue grey eyes were simmering with range and he was breathing heavily. He wore a fierce scowl and his eyes flicked briefly to Beth before glaring daggers at Brian. 

"You better let go of her if you know whats good for ya." Daryl warned him and took another step forward. 

Brian dropped his hand and pushed Beth towards Daryl. Daryl reached out his hand to grab her and tucked her behind him. She peered at Brian over Daryl's shoulder. He looked terrified and had his hands up in the air. 

"I didn't do nothin to her! I swear!" Brian stammered out as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

He didn't look so scary or life threatening any more. He looked as if he was gunna piss his pants in any moment. Beth felt exhausted. She thought she had conquered her demons but apparently she was wrong. She almost let some jack ass have his way with her because she was too scared to do anything. Beth sighed and rubbed her eyes. Why was she so pathetic?

Daryl looked at her with concern and then narrowed his eyes at Brian. He stalked forward angrily, grabbed Brian by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. Beth sank towards the floor and hugged her knees close to her chest. She buried her head in her arms. She could hear cries of pain and the sound of something crashing down the stairs. The house was unusually quiet as the music was abruptly shut off. She didn't know how much time had passed before she raised her head. Daryl was standing at the doorway and was just watching her. When he saw that she was looking at him, he walked over to her and knelt down to look at her in the eyes.

"Hey." He said gruffly.

Beth smiled slightly. "Hi." she responded softly 

Daryl studied her face, "Party's over." he told her in a slightly gentler tone.

Beth immediately felt guilty. " You didn't have to do that. I'm fine."

Daryl shook his head slowly. "No you ain't but you will be." Daryl stood up and reached out his hand. 

"Let's get you cleaned up. Ya smell terrible."

Beth let out a huff of laughter and grasped his hand. Daryl's hand enveloped hers. She laced their fingers together and smiled as he led her down the hall towards the bathroom. Daryl's hand felt safe and comfortable. She leaned closer to Daryl and blinked back tears. She wanted to savor this feeling, of being safe and protected. As if nothing could ever hurt her as long as she was by Daryl's side. Beth reluctantly let go of his hand when they reached the bathroom and looked down. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You go in and wash up and I'll have yer clothes for ya when you get out. " He ordered. 

Beth nodded in agreement and twisted the old brass doorknob. Shutting the door behind her, she mechanically began to shed the cold vomit covered clothes. Once she was stripped bare, she stepped into the porcelain tub and turned on the shower's faucet. She turned it to as hot as it could go and took a deep breath as the steaming water washed over her. Beth looked down and watching the swirling water go down the drain, and tried to imagine all of her pain and fear going down with it. She dug her nails in the palm of her hands and pictured herself as being better and stronger. She couldn't rely on Daryl for protection forever. She felt an ache in her chest as she thought about how Daryl won't be there forever, ready to scare away the monsters. After all he left once, and was probably goin to leave again. The only person Beth could rely on was herself. 

Beth lathered herself in soap and scrubbed her hair clean. Turning off the shower, she stepped on the cold bathroom tiles and wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body. She wrung her hair dry before opening the bathroom door a little. Beth peered out and saw a pile of clothes outside of the bathroom with a note on top. She reached out to grab the clothes and quickly closed the door. She smiled as she saw Daryl's clothes selection for her. He knew her well. She tugged the fluffy pajama pants that was a bright obnoxious pink color and tugged her soft grey cotton T-shirt on. There was a flaming skull in the middle and the words Ass Kicker on the back. Daryl had given her the shirt as a joke for her fifteenth birthday and she absolutely adored it. She combed her wet hair with her fingers and read the note that Daryl left her. All it said was to go to the kitchen. Short and to the point just like Daryl. 

Beth tossed her clothes into the hamper and stepped out of the bathroom. She hesitantly made her way downstairs. The house was an absolute disaster but there was no trace of anybody around. Still, she couldn't but help peer in every corner in case somebody was hiding waiting to ambush her. Seeing that the coast was clear, she walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, Daryl was standing over the stove. He was concentrating on the boiling pot in front of him and wasn't aware of her presence yet. She smiled and didn't say anything, just content to watch him cook. His brows were furrowed and he was gently chewing his bottom lip as he turned the wooden spoon counter clockwise in the metal pan. Daryl brought the spoon to lips and tasted it thoughtfully, before turning off the stove. Beth silently snuck up behind him to look into the pot.

"Whatcha makin?" She asked him, grinning as Daryl gave a start of surprise and turned to glare at her.

"Jesus girl, we gotta get you a bell or something. Can't go sneakin up on people like that."He grumbled at her as he shooed her away with his hands. 

Beth giggled and walked over to the dining room table, watching Daryl pouring the pot's contents into two bowls and bringing them over. He set one bowl in front of her before taking a seat across her. Beth looked into her bowl. It was filled with soup that was a warm buttery yellow color and she could see bits of chickens and vegetables floating to the surface. Beth's lips quirked upwards and she shot Daryl an incredulous look.

"You made chicken noodle soup?" 

"Whats the matter with chicken noodle soup?" Daryl said defensively and crossed his arms.

"Nothing is the matter with chicken noodle soup! Its my favorite." She assured him and began to slurp her soup with enthusiasm.

Daryl smiled slightly before focusing his undivided attention on his own bowl. In no time at all, Beth was staring at her empty bowl. She practically licked it clean. She let out a sigh of contentment before looking up to catch Daryl watching her patiently, having finished his own bowl of soup a while ago. He raised his eyes brows as he scrutinized her face.

"You have soup on your face there." He said, gesturing at Beth's face.

Beth flushed red and she frantically began to wipe her face. Oh geez, she was always such a messy eater. She swears more food ended up on her face and clothes than it did in her actual stomach. 

"Is it off?" She asked Daryl helplessly. Daryl gave a quiet huff of laughter.

"Not quite." He said reaching out his hand. His thumb gently brushed across the side of Beth's face. She could feel his light and hesitant touch swipe her right cheek, and he seem to linger a couple of seconds, his eyes staring at her intensely. Beth stared back shocked, daring not even to take a breath in case she broke the moment. Daryl abruptly dropped his hand and shifted his eyes away. 

"Yer clean." he said gruffly, standing up to take the bowls to the sink. Beth didn't say anything as he sat back down across her. He was chewing his thumb slightly, and avoiding her eyes. Beth sighed, well that didn't last. She tapped her fingers on the table top lightly.

"Thanks for saving me from Brian." She said finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore. Daryl looked up startled before his face twisted into a grimace.

"Don't mention it. Should have beaten that asshole to a pulp." He growled out, his eyes darkening. Beth was surprised, in the past Daryl wouldn't think twice before leaping into fights. 

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously. 

Daryl shrugged. "I threw that jackass down the stairs and gave him a shiner but any more than that and cops would be all over this place. Don't wanta embarrass Hershel or get him in trouble." He paused and gave Beth a stern look, "If that kid comes round here again, I ain't holdin back. You aren't ever gunna see him again, I promise ya that." 

Beth felt a tightening in her chest and let out a shaky laugh. 

"Where were you when I was in New York." She said incredulously.

Daryl stiffened and leaned forward intently.   
"Why?" He demanded his eyes searching her face, looking for answers to questions that Beth didn't want asked.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Shit, she shouldn't said anything. Daryl was bout as stubborn as a mule when he focused his mind on something. 

"It doesn't matter." She said finally, hoping he would forget she ever mentioned anything. 

Daryl scowled and and crossed his arms,  
"It sure as hell matters, did something happen in New York?" He spat out at Beth, watching her carefully. 

"Even if something did, what are ya gonna do bout it? It's none of your concern, just leave me alone. Just cuz you made me soup, doesn't mean I'm gunna gush bout my feeling to you. " She snapped at him, glaring furiously at Daryl. 

She knew she was being unfair, but Beth was starting to feel as if everything was too much. She couldn't stand the constant mood shifts between them. He couldn't just pop into her life all these years later as Maggie's fiance and then give Beth false hope that he actually cared about her. She wished that, she could be honest with him but she was too scared. Scared that he would look at her differently, scared that he would finally know the truth, that she was broken and damaged on the inside.

Daryl stood up and gave Beth a nasty look.   
"Fine, don't tell me. Yer actin like a spoiled brat, go ahead and have your temper tantrum." He snarled at her before turning and stomping away. 

Beth rolled her eyes, looks like Daryl was just as dramatic as before always leaving in a huff. She crossed her arms and glared at the space that Daryl once occupied. She didn't need him. Wasn't she just saying how she was goin to be more independent and not rely on Daryl anymore. Beth was going to be stronger and that meant she couldn't use Daryl as a crutch. Beth knew that she shouldn't look back but to just continue moving forward. Her interaction with Brian still had her a little shaken but the only thing she can do is put in the back of her mind and not think about it. It was how she survived, think about the good memories and bury the bad ones away. Beth felt a lump in her throat, as she stared at the empty seat across from her. Daryl didn't deserve that. He was only trying to help. First thing in the morning, she'll apologize and make things right. 

Beth shivered suddenly and glanced around. The house was so quiet and still, it was almost eerie. Beth felt lonely, just sitting in an empty kitchen so she stretched out her arms and slowly got up from the table. She swiveled around to head upstairs before pausing, the front door had just slammed open and she could hear somebody crashing through the living room. Beth was suddenly on high alert. She edged away from the doorway and grasped for one of the kitchen knives. Gripping it tightly in one hand, she slunk out of the kitchen and edged along the walls.

She stopped at the doorway to the living room. Her hands were clammy and Beth prayed she wouldn't drop the knife. How awful would it be if she killed by a home intruder all because of her sweaty hands. Beth took a deep breath and peeked into the living room. Oh thank god. She was so relieved, she immediately loosen her grip on the knife. Beth turned away and slid down the wall in exhaustion.

Maggie had stumbled in and was now giggling to herself on the couch. Beth smiled as she listened to her sister's drunken laughter. Her two siblings absolutely sucked at holding their liquor. She peeked in, and saw that Maggie was gazing at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. Her short dark hair was all tousled and her toned legs were completely sprawled out on the coffee table. Beth smiled wistfully, she always admired Maggie confidence. Maggie could walk into a room, and everybody would be instantly vying for her attention. Maggie had always been the queen bee at school while Beth was content to stand at the side lines. Beth didn't mind it, she never liked being the center of attention, not like Maggie, she thrived off of it. It gave her some kind of weird energy boost. Beth peeked at her sister, Maggie was slowly sitting up and scowling at something across the room. 

Curious, Beth looked to see what got her sister in such a fit. To her surprise, Daryl was walking towards Maggie with a blank expression. Beth immediately ducked away out of sight. She thought Daryl had left. Usually he would drive off angrily on his motorcycle to go huntin or some thing. Heart thudding in her chest, she slowly edged out to see what was happening. Daryl was sitting on the armchair and was watching Maggie cautiously.

"The hell you been?" He asked her rudely, chewing on his thumb nail.

Maggie shrugged. "Out with friends." She looked around before turning her attention back to Daryl. 

"Where's Beth and Shawn?"

"Shawn's upstairs passed out like a damn fool." 

"And Beth?"

Daryl fell silent and refused to look at Maggie. Beth wrung her hands anxiously, she was dreading what Daryl goin to say. 

Maggie looked at Daryl, waiting for an answer before sighing. She got up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Goodnight Daryl." Maggie said irritably before stalking away. 

Beth pressed herself against the wall to blend into the shadows as Maggie came closer. Oh hell, how was she going to explain that she was sort of spying on her sister in a non-creepy way. Beth crossed her fingers, please turn around, please turn around. 

"Mags, we should stop this." 

Beth quickly clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud. She cautiously peeked out of the doorway and saw that Maggie was turned around to face Daryl. Daryl was leaning forward, and was watching Maggie.

"We should stop?" Maggie exclaimed in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips and staring Daryl down. Daryl nodded solemnly, he was staring at Maggie intently. 

Maggie shook her head scornfully, "We've come too far to stop now Daryl and you promised that you would help me...." She trailed off uncertainly and gave Daryl a pleading look. 

"We can figure somethin else out Mags but this wedding ain't fair." Daryl said firmly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. Maggie took a step closer to Daryl.

"Not fair to who?" She hissed, "Not fair to Beth? Is that why you are doin this? Cuz of her?" 

Daryl scowled at her, "Maggie, enough. It ain't bout Beth. It's bout Glenn."

Maggie eyes widen and she took a step back, staring at him. Her face had gone pale and even from Beth's spot, it was clear Maggie was trembling. 

"Don't mention his name." She whispered to Daryl. Maggie's eyes welling up with tears and she looked as of any moment she was going to break down sobbing hysterically. 

Daryl soften his stance and reached out his hand towards her.  
"Mags, we can figure something else out. We'll help him I promise."

Maggie shook her defiantly, she lifted her head up to glare at him angrily. "How?" She demanded, "Ya heard Joe, this wedding is our best chance of gettin Glenn out of there. If we don't go through this, he's dead." 

Daryl gritted his teeth and looked away from Maggie's furious tear stained face. 

At that moment, Beth was slightly in awe of her older sister. She looked ethereal standing in the moonlight, her wide green eyes flashing and burning, strong limbs tense and ready as if any moment Maggie was going to fly into battle and demolish any enemy that dared to stand in her way. Maggie looked how Beth wanted to feel: strong and dangerous.   
Beth was startled out of her thoughts as Daryl began to speak, his voice lower and gruffer. 

"Maggie, what bout Beth? It ain't fair to her and ya know it" 

Maggie sighed in exasperation and took hold of Daryl's hand. " She'll be fine. It's just a phase, she's goin through."

Beth balled her her hands into fists. Unbelievably, her sister still thought of her as some sort of kid. As if Beth didn't know her own mind and needed the protection of the "adults" to steer her in the right direction. It took all of Beth's will power to not give away her hiding spot, march over a give Maggie a piece of her mind. 

Luckily, Daryl seem to share her same thoughts, he tugged his hand away irritably, and glowered at Maggie under his fringe. " She ain't some kid, she's an adult."

"I know that!" Maggie shot back defensively, "She doesn't understand though, what we been through. Daryl, I need you, without you, I'm screwed."

Daryl stared at Maggie uncertainly, before nodding. "Fine." He muttered, "We'll go through with this damn wedding, but no more god damn parties." 

Maggie nodded energetically, and her shoulders slumped in relief.   
"Thanks Daryl." She said gratefully, and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. The hug only lasted for half a second, before Maggie let go and turned to head out the room. 

Beth scuttled backwards as fast as she could and lunged into the kitchen, just in time. She peeked out to see Maggie walk upstairs with Daryl walking behind her. Beth waited until they both got upstairs into their rooms before she stood up.

Her legs felt numb and rubbery and she took a few wobbly steps into the living room, where she collapsed on the couch where Maggie was just on. Staring at the ceiling, Beth felt disoriented and beyond confused. Her mind was whirling as she thought about the bizarre conversation she overheard. Everything was just so suspicious, and didn't make sense. There was something deeper going on, but one thing was certain. Maggie got herself in some sort of trouble and Daryl is involved in some weird way. As Beth slowly drifted off to sleep, she only had one question still lingering in her mind. 

Who the hell was Glenn?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first walking dead fan fan fiction! I'm am still trying to get used to writing in these character's voices so hang with here. Constructive criticism would be nice and thanks for reading. More of Daryl's past will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
